Please, Please Me
by dawneh
Summary: A bit of John Paul and Craig smutty fun !


The thing is… it started out as a joke really

The thing is… it started out as a joke really. Not even a joke, just a casual comment that I had thrown into the conversation. I don't even remember exactly what it was that I had said, something about how I could get him to do anything I wanted if I tried hard enough. But what I do remember was that look in his eyes. That look that he gets sometimes, the look that first showed me what "smouldering" meant.

"So think that you'd like telling me what to do then do you?" he'd asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I think I could make you regret that!"

And that's how we ended up here, with me lying naked on my bed and Craig just standing by the side, not moving or doing anything, just waiting. Waiting for his instructions.

He looks so gorgeous right now that it's taking all of my self-control not to just grab him and pull him down on the bed with me. I almost devour him with my eyes, tracing over every perfect curve of his naked body. His broad chest, his strong arms, his firm thighs and there, showing me how aroused he is despite his impassive stance, the full length of his glorious cock, standing out proudly from its nest of dark hair and its waiting too.

"Craig…" I love the feel of his name in my mouth, but then that's not the only thing of his I love in my mouth.

"You're in charge," Craig tells me in a teasing tone, "Just tell me what you want me to do…"

Does he really expect me to be able to put into words everything that I want from him? The sight of his body is almost enough to stop me being able to think at all but now I have to guide him, tell him, demand from him what I want.

"Kiss me…" I think part of me is hoping that, as we sink into the heat of our kiss, his natural desires will take over and he won't be able to keep this game going.

But it seems that Craig is better at this game than I had anticipated as he leans over me and brushes a chaste kiss across my lips.

"Is that it?" I complain.

"It's all you asked for," he replies with a determined grin. And I can see how much he's enjoying this, how much me wanting him is turning him on. His eyes are dark with lust and I can almost fall into them I feel so hypnotised by their power.

"You know it's not what I meant."

"You have to be more precise… I'm not a mind reader you know."

Craig might not be a mind reader but he knows exactly what's on my mind right now, just like I can tell exactly what's on his. We both want the same thing, the only difference is that it seems I have to ask for it.

"Fine," I say with a smile, if he wants precise I can give him precise. "I want a proper kiss… no a snog… I want to feel your tongue in my mouth…"

The heat of his kiss takes my breath away. How is it that no matter how many times I kiss him I still get that same excited rush that I got the first time? It's as if everything I ever do with Craig is always new and exciting, and nothing more so than this.

Craig's lips press hard against mine; his tongue probes gently into my mouth, exploring my depths as I caress it with my own. My entire body is aching with the need for more, his hands should be on me now like they usually are but instead Craig's palms are pressed firmly against the bed beside my shoulders as he leans over me.

I hear a moan slip from my lips as we break apart from the kiss. Craig was right; I already regret my earlier claim. Under normal circumstances we would be all over each other by now but instead Craig is still standing beside the bed. As frustrating as that is there is also something incredibly arousing about it. I can see just how much he wants me now, how much he is forcing himself to hold back and that dark lust in his eyes seems to burn far deeper than I had ever seen it before.

"Get on the bed," I instruct as I shuffle across slightly, leaving room for Craig to lie next to me.

Lying on his side, with his head propped up with one hand Craig lets his gaze roam over my body, making me shiver almost as much as I would if it had been his fingers travelling over my aching flesh.

"Touch me," I tell him.

Craig's hot palm is pressed against my chest, almost burning my skin, but it doesn't move any further. Craig knows that wasn't what I meant and I can see the amusement in his eyes, echoed by the small smile on his lips.

"Craig!" I object quietly.

"I'm doing what you told me," Craig replies and I can't argue. That IS what I told him to do.

"Move your hand lower," I tell him, "I want you to touch my dick."

I let out a soft sigh as Craig's hand skims down over my chest and belly until it reaches its destination, coming to rest against my cock, almost taunting me with its presence.

"Wrap your fingers around it," I say breathlessly, "And stroke it, firm but slow…"

I gasp as Craig carries out my instructions. His fingers gripping my erection before slowly running up and down its length, his thumb briefly passes over the sensitive head making me gasp again. I hadn't given the instruction for that action, but then I was hardly going to complain was I?

"How's that?" Craig asks me, his eyes flicking between my face and my cock, torn between his desire to watch my reaction and watch what he was doing.

"Perfect," I tell him in all honesty. And there is nothing more perfect than being with Craig, than having him touch me so intimately, knowing that we both want it, that we want each other and that we love each other.

"Kiss me again," I say, "and I mean a proper kiss."

Craig leans towards me, his hand still moving slowly over my cock as his mouth covers mine. I reach my arms around him, pulling him closer against me as I sink into the dual pleasures of his kiss and his touch. I can feel the firmness of his cock pressing into my thigh and I move my body against it, making him moan into my mouth, the vibrations trembling through my body.

Craig's mouth moves down to my neck, kissing it gently before allowing his teeth access to the soft flesh. I groan with pleasure as he bites into my skin, the wonderful pain making my body shudder and my toes curl. Then Craig stops, possibly realising that he's gone further than my instruction. He lifts his face back to mine and smiles. That smile is so seductive, it always has been and I can't ever see a day when it won't easily seduce me.

"Tell me what else you want me to do," Craig says, gripping my cock that little bit tighter and licking his lips. I scratch my nails against his scalp, my fingers curling into this thick soft hair, as I watch the tip of his tongue tease across his lips.

"I want to feel that tongue licking my dick," I say, already breathless with the anticipation of it.

Moving slowly down the bed, his eyes never leaving mine, Craig places the tip of his tongue at the base of my cock and licks over its length in one sweeping motion.

"More?" he asks me, already knowing the answer.

"God yes…"

His tongue laps over me again, swirling over every inch of my cock, teasing at the sensitive tip and consuming the droplets of precum that he has enticed from me. It's almost too much but it's also not enough.

"Suck me Craig," I say, I'm not instructing him any more, I'm begging him. "Please take me in your mouth and… oh god…"

I can hardly breath as his lips part and the heat of his mouth consumes me. Closing my eyes I grip his hair tightly, arching my back to push my cock deeper into his mouth where he gladly accepts it.

I listen to the soft sounds of slurping as he devours my length, my whole body trembling as he takes me deeper, sucking hard and then soft, his mouth moving up and down with such skill that he soon has me writhing and moaning with desire that I won't be able to contain for much longer.

"Oh fuck!" I yell as my whole body prepares for release but my excitement is quickly turned to discomfort as my cock slips from Craig's mouth.

He looks at me with the most wickedly delicious grin I have ever seen. His mouth his shining with saliva as he smiles at me.

"Was that another instruction?" he asks with a laugh and if I wasn't so ready to explode I might have laughed with him. "Tell me what you want now John Paul." And I realise how much he's enjoying hearing me say it, how much he wants to hear the words, to hear me beg and to hear me want him.

I have to take a deep breath before I can reply and still my voice sounds shaky as I speak. "I want to come in your mouth," I groan, "I want you to suck me hard and deep until I come… I want to feel you suck ever drop of come from me…"

I watch with fascination as Craig's hot mouth once again devours me, my cock slipping easily to the back of his throat as he sucks me deeply. I know it's only going to be a matter of seconds now before I climax, he has managed to bring me to such an overwhelming state of arousal that I can't resist him. Craig's cheeks are hollowed out as he sucks hard against me, his lips moving up and down the length of my cock until I reach the point of no return.

I cry out a ramble of moans and words, they tumble from my mouth, mixed in with a worshipful praise of his name as I buck my hips, my cock pulsing into Craig's throat as I come. My whole body is shaking with the power of an orgasm that is quite unlike any I have experienced before and Craig doesn't stop sucking and licking my cock until I collapse back against the bed, completely spent.

My chest rises and falls with heavy breaths as I claw to regain my senses. Craig has climbed back up the bed to me and smiles down at my flushed face as I continue to pant breathlessly.

"Was that what you had in mind?" Craig asks.

"More than…" I gasp in reply.

Reaching out my hand I grip onto the firmness of Craig's erection, so painfully neglected that he moans loudly at the slightest touch.

"God you're so gorgeous," I tell him, but that word doesn't even come close to describing how I really feel about him. No words ever could, he is beyond description, my love for him is beyond description.

"Tell me what you want me to do now," Craig breathes as I continue to stroke his cock.

"I want you to fuck me," I reply simply, "I want to feel you come inside me…"

Craig moves to kneel between my parted thighs, his hands running over the smooth skin, raising me up to expose my tight opening to him.

I feel so lost in the sight of him that I barely notice as he reaches to the bedside cabinet and grabs the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before pushing them into me.

Two or three I don't know, or care, it feels incredible to have him inside me. His fingertips probing deeply, knowing the exact spot they are looking for and locating it with easy, making me moan with pleasure once again as my cock begins to twitch with renewed excitement.

His fingers feel so good but I know how much better that gorgeous cock will feel and I can't wait any longer for it.

"Now Craig," I tell him, "I want you inside me now…"

Craig doesn't need a second invitation as he pours a little of the lube over his cock, stroking it slowly over his length, the very sight makes me gasp, but not as much as the sensation of him entering me a second later.

Wrapping my legs around his back I raise myself up to encourage him deeper inside me until the full length of him fills my body. We freeze for a moment, the two of us locked in a tableau of arousal and love. Joined together in a way far deeper than our current physical position.

"I love you," Craig whispers as he looks down on me. My heart swells at the words. No matter how many times he says that I still get the same rush. Craig loves me. Whatever else happens in my life I will always have that.

"I love you too," I reply as he begins to move inside me. His cock pulling almost completely out of me before easing slowly back inside. I know that he's savouring every inch of his penetration as much as I am but at the same time I know it won't be long before he can't continue with this slow pace.

His oily fingers curl around my newly aroused cock as he leans forward and kisses me deeply. I groan into his kiss as I claw at his back, trying to get him ever deeper inside me, wrapping my body so tightly around him that it's impossible to separate us, not that anyone ever could.

I can hear the rumblings of a growl deep in Craig's throat as he moves faster into me. Each thrust driving his cock deeper into my body as his hand masturbates me quicker and tighter.

I know Craig as well as I know myself. I can recognise the signs in him as easily as he can see them in me and, he breaks from our kiss and rests his head into the crook of my neck I know his climax is imminent.

Although it isn't necessary I feel the desire to complete the game, I want… no I need… to tell him what to do next.

"Come for me Craig," I urge.

Raising himself up slightly I can see Craig's cheeks are flushed and his brow shimmers with sweat as he thrusts deeper into me. The room is echoing with the sound of our combined moans and the satisfying slap of flesh against flesh. Craig's hand is moving so fast over my cock that I know my orgasm is so very close.

I can feel his cock begin to throb and pulse inside me as he cries out my name.

"Fuck me Craig," I demand, "Fuck me hard… come inside me… oh fuck yes…"

Craig slams hard and fast into me as he comes, his body shaking with the strength of his climax as he moans out his pleasures, a sound that I quickly echo as my second orgasm explodes in his hand, our bodies trembling violently together for a few moments before we both come to a shuddering halt, Craig's body collapsing on top of me as we both gasp for breath.

I don't know if we fall asleep there, or if the intensity of the experience stops time having any meaning but the next time I am aware of anything the room has become filled with shadows and Craig is now nestled in my arms, his head resting against my chest as I hold him.

"So," he says quietly into the stillness of the room. "What d'you want me to do next?"

"That one's easy," I reply, kissing the top of his head gently. "Spend the rest of your life with me."

Craig lifts his face and smiles as he kisses me tenderly.

"I was gonna do that anyway."


End file.
